Frozen Heart
by Snowballawp
Summary: She's mourning over the death of her best friend-maybe more than that. He's searching for the only thing he remembers from his previous life. Can they make it, together? (Jack Frost x Elsa) JELSA!
1. Two Lost Friends

Frozen Hearted

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far far away, there was a princess named Elsa. She had magical ice powers. She also had a best friend named Jack, and a sister named Anna. She and Jack would do everything together. They were the best of friends.

One day Elsa accidentally hit her sister in the face with her ice powers. Anna had to have all traces of magic removed from her life including in her memories. When this happened to her parents shut Elsa off from the outside world. Jack and Elsa's friendship fell apart at the seams. She had to shut Jack out and never talk to him again.

11 years later, Elsa's parents died, and she didn't know where to go. She couldn't deal with the grief alone, but the only person she could think of to visit was Jack, so going against everything her parents ever taught her, she snuck away to his small house in the village.

"Jack who is that?" Jack's mother called.

"It's her high highness, Queen Elsa," he said in a mocking tone.

"Let her in Jack! Honestly!"

He led her into the tiny living room. He was very mad at her for thinking she could just say sorry and be his best friend again. "Elsa! You and I were best friends 8 years ago! If you wanted that to keep going, you shouldn't have shut me out! I know your the highest most marvelous majesty and all, and you can't hangout with such poor, unimportant peasants as us, but still! Now you think you can just waltz back into my life? Well, sorry, but life doesn't work like that! Why do you want to anyway? We obviously aren't good enough for you!"

"Please just listen! Elsa said, obviously close to tears. This alone was enough to shock Jack into silence. Elsa had always seemed so confident, so sure of herself! Elsa then proceeded to tell the whole story, starting with Anna getting hit by ice, and ending right before her parents died. He just sat in silence, watching her.

"Okay, fine. I forgive you. That doesn't explain why you're here though," he said when she'd finished.

"I'm here because my parents...they...their gone!" She said, and burst out crying.  
"Elsa-I'm so sorry," he exclaimed and patted her back awkwardly while she sobbed into his jacket. "I'll tell you what. Come back tomorrow and maybe we'll do something together. Friends?"

"Friends." Elsa replied and smiled, waveringly.

After that, whenever Elsa disappeared into her room, she was actually going to see Jack.

About three months after this started, Jack and Jack's younger sister were ice skating.

Elsa was watching in the woods, about to come out, when Jack's sister stepped on a patch of thin ice. "Jack," she cried. "Jack I'm scared!" Elsa stood frozen in the woods.

"It's ok...it's ok! We're going to play a little game instead!"

"No we aren't!"

"Yes we are. Would I trick you?" He said with that devious smirk Elsa loved.

"Yes! You always play tricks!"

"Well, not this time. It's hopscotch, like we always play in the village! Just one...two...three!" He said, jumping away as he did. Grabbing a stick with a hooked end, he started counting. "One..." She took a step. "Two..." The ice cracked more. Elsa held her breath. "Three!" He said, hooked her with the stick, and pulled her away from the ice, but in doing that, he swung himself onto the thin ice...

"JACK!" Elsa cried and lunged toward Jack, but it was too late. He was gone. She kneeled on the ice and cried for a long time, before she left and returned to the castle, where she cried longer. She didn't come out of her room for the rest of the night, and when she did, her eyes were red and her cheeks were stained with tears. Anna was a little worried, but she was mad at Elsa for shutting her out for so long, so she didn't say anything.

Jack sank to the bottom of the lake, until the Man in the Moon came out and spoke to him."Do you want to return to this world as a guardian of children, or are you content here?"

Shocked, but knowing the answer, Jack said "I will return to this world as a guardian." He knew he had to find Elsa. Then something went wrong. At some point during Jack's return to earth, he lost his memory! The Man in the Moon knew something was wrong, but he couldn't do much.

"Your name is Jack Frost." That was the only thing he said to Jack. Jack's hair turned white, and his eyes turned brilliant blue. He rose through the water, and the ice cracked when he touched it at the surface. As he slid out of the water, he opened his eyes. He had been taken back 300 years! His memory was still gone. All he could remember was a pair of big, beautiful, bright turquoise blue eyes. He knew he had to find this person, and if he did, he would find the answer to everything.

Jack found a stick with a hooked end. When he touched it, it glowed blue. He picked it up, and one end hit the ground. Where it hit, the ice was covered in a beautiful pattern of frost.

All the sudden, the wind picked up and blew Jack into the air. He discovered he could control the wind and make himself fly! He flew to-though he didn't know it yet, the town he will grow up in in 300 years. Here he learned that only people who believe in him can see him. Jack knew he had to find the person with the eyes, and searched and searched for many years.

 **I know this is bad and rushed, but I just wanting to explain the gist of the story without it getting too boring. I promise it will get better. If anyone has advice or constructive criticism, I'd be happy to hear it. Thank you, please review, follow, and favorite!**


	2. A Mountain Meeting

**Chapter 2!**

 **A few things (well, just one)**

 **Guest M.A, I'm not sure yet, but I think Elsa will become one later. I won't say anything else (about that)! No spoilers! And I know, poor Jack! I feel bad, but I won't torture him much longer.**

* * *

302 years passed uneventfully, until Jack was kidnapped by Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and Sandman, the 4 guardians of children, who told him that they were all like him, but since the Man in the Moon knew that Jack's dying wish was to be with Elsa, he made him a special deal. He would send him back in time so that Jack had enough time to learn to be a guardian, and then he could meet Elsa. Unfortunately for Jack, his memories got lost in the process. All this happened because Pitch Black, aka the boogie man, aka the nightmare king, aka the king of fears, was trying to take over the world by scaring kids until they stopped believing in the guardians. Jack (and the rest of the guardians) defeated Pitch, then Jack lived happily (almost!), traveling the globe looking for the sparkling turquoise eyes that were his only memories from his past life, occasionally meeting with the guardians. At the end of the 301 year, the Man in the Moon spoke to Jack and said that the time was right to find the turquoise eyes. Jack was thrilled! He searched the globe even more relentlessly, then when he found nothing, he met the guardians and told them and together they searched and searched until Jack finally decided to try the place that he woke up in, the place he died in. Until then it had been too painful to go to. He went alone, to search, and to see if he could uncover any other memories.

Now in the kingdom of Arendelle, Elsa had come of age and had been crowned Queen a few days ago, but she had gotten in a fight with Anna at the after party, and revealed her powers to everyone. After that she traveled up Arendelle's tallest mountain, the North Mountain, (made a snowman named Olaf that was alive) and built a castle out of ice (with her powers) where she now lives.

Jack combed through Arendelle and the bottom of the North Mountain, and met someone. Little did he know, but he was speaking to Anna, who went searching for Elsa after she ran away. "Hi. I'm looking for a... well, a pair of beautiful, turquoise, sparkling eyes," Jack said awkwardly.

"The only person I know with eyes like that is my sister, Queen Elsa, who is somewhere on this mountain!" Anna replied, not the least bit thrown off by his weird description. "The problem is, I don't know where! That's why I'm here! She and I got in a fight, it turns out she has uncontrollable ice and snow powers, people called her a monster and told her to stay away, then she got scared and ran up here! I can't find her, and I'm getting kind of worried."

"I'm sorry, if I find her, I'll tell you." Jack said, his mind reeling with the fact that she had ice powers. "Just like me!" He said under his breath.

"Thank you! I hope she's who you're looking for."

"I hope so too,"Jack whispered, more to himself than Anna. He walked out of her line of view, then flew away.

After Jack left, Anna met a man at Oaken's Trading Post. His name was Kristoph, and he had a reindeer named Sven. He took her up the mountain, where they met Olaf. He went along with them because Elsa made him and he knew where she lived.

Meanwhile, Jack met North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy at the North Pole. "Guys! I have a lead! I met someone, and she said her sister has eyes that match the description. The only problem is that she ran away after they got in a fight, and no one knows where she is." He said.

"Jack that's great! But why do you think it's her? Is the girl someone special? Because you know that there is a very small chance of her being the right person." Tooth said (trying to be understanding).

"The girl you're talking about is the Queen of Arendelle, the town I died in! And I have a feeling about her, I know she's the one!" Jack retorted angrily.

"That's what you said about the last 5!" Bunny said, but under his breath so Jack wouldn't hear him. It wasn't true, but they were all tired of looking. None of them really thought that he would find the person with the beautiful eyes (except Sandy, who knew you should always listen to the Man in the Moon), but they didn't want to upset Jack, who obviously cared a lot about this.

"Jack, you know this is probably not going to happen, right? I mean, there is a one in a million chance that you will actually find this person with these eyes." Tooth said gently, looking at the others for support.

"No. If you help me find her, I'm sure that she's the one! You're going to help me find her, right?"

"Jack, we have to keep an eye out for Pitch"

"And Jack, I'm sorry, but it's getting too close to Christmas! I need to be in my work shop! This funny business, searching for this person has gone on long enough!"

"Well guess what! As an added bonus, she has ice and snow powers, same as me! Never mind, I don't need your help anyway. I thought we were supposed to be a team, but I guess not!" Jack said, then walked away muttering angrily.

"Jack!" Tooth called out, feeling bad.

"Let him go. This will have all blown over by tomorrow." Bunny said, holding her back from flying to him.

But the next day, when they went looking for Jack, he had left to go find the person who had such beautiful eyes.

 **Yeah! Two posts in one day! I'm just really excited that I finally got an account. I've been reading FanFictions for awhile and I actually wrote most of this story last year, but I am finally old enough to have an account! Oh, and the good writing will start next chapter, I was just setting the scene, and I wanted to get to the good stuff fast, so I wouldn't bore you guys. Again, feel free to leave advice and constructive criticism. Thank you for reading, please review, follow, and favorite!**


	3. Love Found

**Guest M.A: I know, she probably will be one, I'm just trying to figure out how. And that rhyme you did was really cool!**

Jack flew around the mountain, then saw Elsa's ice castle.

As he flew over there, Elsa was trying to get her powers in check after Anna had come and told her that she had frozen Arendelle's summer completely. Elsa was scared she would hurt someone, so scared, though she didn't know it, she was accidentally bringing Pitch back. She didn't even know that she had already hurt Anna by freezing her heart.

When Jack flew in the window, she was hugging her self and pacing the floor, terrified. The ice around her was turning red, and icicles started to protrude from the ground. She heard him and said without looking up "Who are you and why are you here?"

Jack answered "I'm Jack, Jack Frost." But Elsa only heard the beginning, then collapsed to the ground. She looked up at Jack, and he was shocked to see tears running down her face. Then he made eye contact with her, and instantly blacked out.

Elsa was so surprised, she stopped crying and put him in a bed. She was confused because he looked about her age, but with white hair, and was still breathing, but was cold as ice. She collapsed crying again as she saw how much he looked like Jack, the boy who had died just a year ago, the boy who was her best friend, the boy who she had had feelings for, right before he died.

Inside Jack's head, all the memories that had been locked away for years had come back, and they burst through Jack's head, reminding him of all the things he had forgotten, reminding him of his mother, his sister, of Elsa. They reminded him of how he was falling in love with her before he died.

He sat up and gasped "Elsa!" and was shocked to see her crying on the ground again. He picked her up and murmured in her ear, "Don't cry snowflake! Don't worry, I'm here, I'm alright." Snowflake was what he called her before she died.

"Jack, is it really you?" She said, with tears running down her face.

"Yes shhh, don't worry, I won't leave you again. Shhh, it's ok." He murmured, holding her close to him.

"I missed you so much, but how are you alive? I'm so, so happy, but I saw you die!"

"I am a guardian of children now. I'm the Jack Frost, the one who brings winter, and stuff. The Man in the Moon brought me back because I gave my life for my sister, and also because my dying wish was to be with you. I love you." He said, very relieved to have finally told her.

Elsa stiffened, then said "I love you too," and nestled closer to him. He held her tight, and they slept. Neither of them noticed the icicles around them start to melt, and the castle fading back to its normal, crystalline blue color.

 **I know it's short, but I just wanted to update because I had almost no homework and I had this all written. Thank you for reading, please review, follow, and favorite!**


	4. Catching Up

**I wrote a long chapter for you guys today. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Elsa woke up that morning, she felt Jack's arms around her, and sighed contentedly. She then got up to make him breakfast. She remembered his favorite was poached eggs so she went and gathered the ingredients, and to use the nearest stove, which happened to be at Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna, where Anna had stopped by on her way to find Elsa.

When Jack woke up, he remembered everything that had happened last night, and so went looking for Elsa. When he couldn't find her, he panicked. He had just found her again last night after searching for her for 300 years, and he was not ready to lose her yet! "Elsa! Elsa where are you! Please Elsa! Please, I can't lose you again!" He yelled, running through the palace. When Elsa got back, he was still like that.

"Jack! I'm alright! I went to make breakfast!" She said, a little scared by how panicked he seemed.

When she said that, he ran to her and spun her around, then kissed her on the cheek. "Elsa! Don't ever scare me like that again! I was terrified! I thought Pitch had gotten you!"

Elsa giggled at how scared he seemed. "Wait. Who's Pitch? And why would he want to get me?" She asked.

"He's... Ummm... No one."Jack said, trying to cover it up. He didn't want to scare her, or worry her about the past.

"Jack! Tell me! You know I don't like being held in the dark!"

"Alright, fine. He is The King of Nightmares, The Boogie Man, e.t.c.. I battled him last year. He wants to make everyone believe in him, more like fear him. I'm the only guardian with powers that rival him, other than Sandy, but Sandy died in the first battle, then was brought back after I beat Pitch. Since I beat him, he kind of hates me now. He would do anything to get back at me. Including taking away the thing that matters most to me," he said, looking at Elsa when he said this.

"Aww, Jack, that's so sweet. I love you too," Elsa said, looking up at Jack, who put his arms around her.

"Enough of this wishy washy stuff. Let's go do something fun together. Hey. Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman?" Jack said playfully.

"Hey! That's Anna's line! But sure, why not! Just like old times?"

"Just like old times." Jack repeated. "Can I show you a trick? Well, first... Are you afraid of heights?"

"I've never really been high enough to know..."Elsa said but Jack interrupted in the middle.

"Great! Here we go!"Jack said, lifting her up and flying around the palace. She laughed and spread out her arms as if she was flying like a bird.

"Wow! This is amazing! Thank you Jack! Oh! Look at Arendelle! Wow, this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Elsa said in delight.

"It's a close second for me!" Jack whispered into her hair.

"Jack, you're so sweet!" Elsa said, looking up at him and laughing. "It's just like in my song! It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small and the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!"

"Wow! Your voice is incredible! You're amazing." Jack said happily.

"Yeah, well I can't fly!" Elsa said, smiling. Jack landed in the field they used to build snowman in. "Jack! You remembered our special place! And look! Here's the tree we carved our names into! It seems like so long ago... Oh! I almost forgot! I made breakfast for you but I left it at my palace! Our palace now."

"Come on, I'll fly you back. It's getting late anyway." He picked her up, and they went and had breakfast.

"Mmmmmm. That was delicious. You are an amazing cook." Jack said, patting his stomach.

"Thank you! I'm sorry it was cold," Elsa said, starting to clear away the plates. After that they had a snow ball fight, which Elsa won because Jack didn't want to hit her. Then they sat and talked for awhile.

"Oh my gosh! How could I have forgotten! I was going to bring you to meet my friends! Do you wanna go with me? I have to say I told you so because they thought that I would never find you." Jack said, very excited to be introducing Elsa to the guardians.

"Sure, that would be wonderful." She replied, giggling at how he almost fell off his chair when he said this.

"Alright. You get ready to go and I'll go tell them that we're coming. I'm sure you'll be safe with Marshmallow and everything." Marshmallow was the snow monster Elsa had created to keep other people away from her so that she wouldn't hurt them. Jack flew away, and Elsa went upstairs to get ready to pack. Then Hans (the guy Anna wanted to marry, that's what their fight was about) and his guards arrived. They attacked Marshmallow and pushed him into a ravine. A duke who was very "concerned" for Arendelle had sent his guards and told them to kill Elsa. They slipped away from the group and went to find Elsa. They found her in her balcony room, her favorite room in the palace.

"Please! Just stay away! I don't want to hurt anyone!" She said tremblingly, holding her hands out as if to hold them away. "Please!" Elsa kept shooting random jets of ice from her fingertips. She didn't know how to control her powers! They kept shooting at her with crossbows, until she started playing on offense. She had one of them pinned to the wall with icicles and the other being pushed off her balcony by a wall of ice, when Hans ran in.

"Elsa! Don't be the monster they think you are!" Hans yelled. Then the person pinned to the wall with icicles started to move. He brought his crossbow up so that it was pointing at Elsa, and was about to pull the trigger, when Hans ran and pushed the crossbow up so that it shot the HUGE chandelier. When that happened, it severed the chain that attached it to the ceiling. It started to fall on Elsa! She ran, but she slipped and was knocked out. Hans took her as a prisoner and locked her in the dungeon.

When Elsa woke up, she didn't know where she was. She ran to the window, only to realize that she was chained to a hook in the wall. Then Hans came in. "Why did you bring me here!?" Elsa said.

"I couldn't just let them kill you." He answered.

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle! Get Anna!" She replied.

"Anna has not returned." Hans answered, breaking the news to Elsa. "If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer. Please!"

Don't you see? I can't!" Elsa said, close to tears. "You have to tell them to let me go!"

Hans, his eyes wide with shock, replied "I will do what I can," and then left.

Meanwhile, with Jack, he had reached the North Pole, and was very excited. He flew through the halls at almost out of control speed. "I told you so! I told you so! Tooth! North! Bunny! Sandy! I found her! I found Elsa! I remember everything!" He yelled. When he got to the Globe Room, they were just looking at him. All the sudden, they all ran over and hugged him and said how sorry they were (well, all except Bunny). "Look, I'm sorry too. It was wrong of me to walk out like that. But I found her! I actually found her! And she's the most amazing person I've ever met. You have to meet her! She's incredible! I love her." Jack said joyfully.

"Ok, ok we'll come!" North said for all of them. "She sounds wonderful."

"Thanks for believing in me Sandy! It means a lot." Jack said when the other guardians left. "Alright, let's go. I can't wait for you to meet her!"

When they got there, all the guardians oohed and ahhed over the beautiful palace. Jack flew in confidently and went to find Elsa. "Elsa! Elsa where are you?" When he got to the room Elsa was captured in and saw the remains of the chandelier, he got scared. "Elsa! Elsa please!" He shouted as he flew from room to room, hoping she was in a different room. He flew outside to where the guardians were waiting and said "I don't know where she is! The chandelier is broken on the floor, her guard Marshmallow is missing, and there are crossbow bolts everywhere!" She is much to resourceful to have been crushed by the chandelier, and her powers are too strong for crossbows to kill her so I don't think she's dead, but I don't know where she is!"

Bunny then started sniffing the ground. When he found the tracks of Hans's men, he stopped. "Alrighty mate! I presume these are Marshmallow's tracks, right?" When Jack nodded, he continued. "So this one," he pointed at Hans's footprints, "he cut off Marshmallow's leg, then pushed him off this cliff. These two," he pointed at the duke's men's footprints, "they went inside before anyone else. Do you mind if I go inside?" Jack shook his head no. "Once they got inside, they chased-Elsa is it? They chased her into this room. Wow..." Bunny said, looking at the carnage. "Good news lover boy. She's not dead. They shot at her with these crossbows, then the one that cut off Marshmallow's leg saved your girl by making him shoot up instead of at her. Makes me think that there was some separation in this search party. Obviously these two wanted to kill her, but these ones... Wanted to talk to her I guess? Well, instead of shooting Elsa, they shot the chandelier down, which began to fall on her, but she ran and slipped and fell here." Bunny walked back outside. "I think that they must of picked her up and brought her down the mountain because these prints weighed more than on the way in. They probably took her down to Arendelle. Sorry mate."

"No! That's great! That means that they aren't going to kill her! At least not yet, which gives us time to rescue her! There's no time to waste! Let's go." Jack said. They took North's sleigh down the mountain, passing (though they didn't know it then) Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf. When Jack saw a storm brewing over Arendelle he jumped out of the sleigh and flew as fast as he could toward the castle. "Elsa! Elsa where are you!" He shouted.

Meanwhile Elsa was pulling and pulling on her now frost covered handcuffs, trying to get away. She knew that the whole palace would freeze if she couldn't get away. "Jack! Jack please! Help me! Please!" She pleaded, hoping he would hear her because of his guardian magic. "Jack! I'm in the Arendelle dungeon, please help me!"

"Elsa!" Jack gasped and fell back, shocked. She was crying for help! He glared into the blizzard, sending a silent message that if anyone had hurt her, they would pay big time, then sped up and headed straight to Arendelle Castle.

* * *

 **Alright, I know I promised the good writing would have started by now, but I swear it will get better. I wrote all of this a really long time ago, and I didn't want to completely rewrite the beginning. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I tried to post a lot today to make up for it, and I'll post more soon. I'm going to try to post twice a week. Constructive criticism is welcome, hold back on the hate though. Thank you for reading, please review, follow, and favorite!**


	5. A Daring Dungeon Escape

Anna and Kristoph had gone to see the trolls that had saved Anna's life so long ago. They found out that the only way to thaw out her heart was an act of true love, so they went to Arendelle so that she could kiss Hans, who asked her to marry him which made Elsa freak out. When they got there, Kristoph left, before seeing that the blizzard was getting worse. When he did, he realized that something was wrong, so he and Sven ran as fast as they could down the mountain to Anna. "Anna! Anna where are you!" He called into the snow.

Meanwhile Anna was with Hans alone. "Hans! Hans you have to kiss me!" She said jumping up and trying to make him kiss her.

"Woah! Woah. Why do I have to kiss you? And why is your hair white?" He asked, half laughing.

"Elsa shot me with her powers and froze my heart. The only cure is an act of true love..."

"True love's kiss," he interrupted with shock in his eyes. "But I thought you said she would never hurt you!"

"I guess I was wrong." Anna said angrily.

Their lips were almost touching when Hans laughed softly and said "Oh Anna. If only there was someone who loved you!"

"But you said you did!" She gasped.

He then proceeded to tell her his plot, all the while snuffing the candles, closing the drapes, and dousing the fire. "As twelfth in line for the throne, I knew I would have to marry to become King. As Queen, Elsa was the main target, but it was clear no one was getting anywhere with her. My plan was to stage a tragic accident for her after we married, but then she revealed her powers and doomed herself! I was going to marry you to become king, but now I'm just going to let you die, and pretend that it was to late to save you. As Arendale's closest thing to royalty, I will become King!" Then he walked out and locked the door behind him.

Anna was too weak to move, but then Olaf walked in. He had picked the lock with his nose! They realized that Krisoph loved Anna, and that she loved him, then saw him riding across the fjord on Sven. They knew that Anna had to get to him to kiss him, so they went out the window and started running to get to him.

By then Jack had reached the dungeon. He collapsed the whole dungeon wall when he found Elsa trapped. "Elsa! Are you okay?! Who did this to you! Are you hurt? Oh, I was so scared!" He said grabbing her arms.

"Jack! Jack you're here! You saved me! I think-I think they are going to kill me." Elsa said fearfully.

"Who!? I'll make them pay if they lay a finger on you! Oh I'm so glad your alright! I don't know what I would have done without you! I love you!"

"Oh Jack! I love you too! I-"

"Shhh! Someone's coming! Combine your powers with mine and freeze the cuffs!" Jack whispered. They did, and Elsa's cuffs broke. They escaped just as the guards broke through the rubble. Hans's (who had tricked everyone into thinking that he and Anna said their marriage vows before she died in his arms because Elsa killed her) face hardened as he realized that he had to find her and kill her if he wanted to remain king.

When they got out of sight, the blizzard was still going strong, and they were having trouble staying together, even while holding hands. "Elsa! Just stop the storm!" Jack called out.

"I can't!" Elsa shouted into the wind. "Jack! I have to find Anna! I'll find you... I promise." She said, and disappeared into the snow.

"Elsa! Elsa come back!" Jack called and flew into the storm after her.

Sven had fallen through a hole in the ice (he was fine, just floating on a chunk of ice in the water), so Kristoph was on foot. He ran toward Anna as fast as he could. She limped toward him as fast as she could, but he was far away, and her hands and feet were blue and frost covered

Elsa was searching for Anna, but she couldn't find her. She turned around and Hans was there. She tried to run but he started to talk to her. "Elsa! You can't run from this!"

She spun back around and said "Just take care of my sister!"

Hans laughed softly. "Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart!"

"No!" Elsa cried.

"I tried to save her, but it was too late! Her skin was ice, her hair turned white. Your sister is dead-because of you!" He said threateningly.

"No! Please! No!" She sobbed, and fell to the ground. When she fell, everything stopped. Every last snowflake froze in mid air. As she lay crying on the ground, Hans drew his blade.

Jack saw. "Nooooo!" He shouted and shot wind toward Hans. But he had no chance of making it to her in time.

Anna heard the clang as the sword escaped the sheath and turned. She saw Hans standing over Elsa, then looked longingly back at Kristoph. She turned and ran to Elsa. As the blade started its way down, she jumped into the way. Just before the blade touched her hand, she froze. When the blade hit her hand, it shattered, and the wind Jack sent rippled through the air, knocking Hans over, and making Elsa turn.

"Anna! Anna no, please Anna no" she sobbed, holding Anna's face. "Anna!" She collapsed onto the ice Anna, shoulders shaking. Kristoph, Sven, and Olaf gathered around and bowed their heads.

Olaf looked up and gasped. Starting from her heart, Anna was thawing! Everyone looked up and saw except Elsa, who was still crying with her arms around Anna's shoulders, holding onto her.

Anna let her hand drop, and Elsa looked up. "Anna!" She cried, and swept her into a hug. "You sacrificed yourself for me?"

"Of course! I-I love you."

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" Olaf gasped.

"Love will thaw..." Elsa muttered. "Love! Of course!"

"Elsa?" Anna inquired.

"Love!" She said again. A ship rose up underneath them as all the snow and ice rose up into the sky into a giant snowflake, which then exploded into nothing. So summer returned to Arendelle.

* * *

 **Phew! Glad that's out. Anyway, sorry I haven't posted for awhile, but I'll try to post more regularly now. I've got everything planned out. The next few chapters will be filler chapters, then things will get interesting. I recently got hooked on an amazing anime, InuYasha. Check it out if you like anime and romances where one of them is super tough, but adorable nonetheless, and the other isn't nearly as tough and still a little lost in the world. Wow this got long. Thank you for reading, please review, follow, and favorite!**


	6. A Vengeful Hans

"I knew you could do it!" Anna said excitedly.

"That's my girl." Jack said, leaning up against the mast of the ship.

"Jack!" She said, and ran to him. They hugged, and he kissed her cheek shyly.

"Elsa! I think we need a little introduction!"

"How rude I've been!" She said, and they broke free. She crossed the deck to stand next to Anna. "This is Jack Frost. He is the man I love more than anything."

Jack crossed the deck and put his arm around her. "And I her."

"Elsa, you said I couldn't marry someone I just met! Are you going to now?" Anna said looking a little put out.

"No Anna, I have actually known Jack since I was 3. His name was Jack Overland."

"Wait... This is Jack? But why is his hair white? And I thought he died last year!" Anna asked.

"You knew about that? How?"

"Everyone in the village was talking about it... But why is his hair white?"

"Hey I'm right here!"

"Sorry. You should tell her your own story." Elsa said. But then Hans, who had been knocked out stood up.

"You! I'll kill you!" He shouted when he saw Elsa.

She jumped and started shaking. Jack pulled her close to him and stepped forward threateningly. "If you lay a finger on her you'll pay. You should be happy I haven't murdered you already!"

Then Kristoph, who was a lot bigger than Jack (Jack had a tall and skinny build), stepped forward. "Let me deal with him."

Then Anna stepped forward. "I royally command you to let me deal with him!"

"Anna? But you were dead! She froze your heart!" He gasped.

"The only frozen heart around here is yours!" She said loftily. She turned to walk back to Kristoph, then pivoted on her heel and punched him in the face. He fell overboard before he even knew what was happening.

Everyone cheered and Elsa hugged her again. She then walked over to Jack and put her arms around him. "I royally command *yawn* you to take me to my room." She said sleepily.

Jack laughed and picked her up. "Alright. See you guys back at the castle! I'll explain my story there. Elsa hasn't slept in days!" He said, then flew away.

"I wanna have super powers that let me fly!" Kristoph said looking annoyed.

"Don't worry! We like you anyway, don't we Sven! Yes your a good wittle reindeer!" Anna baby talked.

"Please don't talk to him like that."

"Well we don't like you when your grumpy!" She said pouting. "C'mon, let's go catch up with them!"

Jack had gotten to the castle gates, still carrying Elsa. When he knocked on the door, the maid gasped. "Your Highness! Are you alright? Are you hurt? What happened? Who is this?" She cried out.

"Mmmm. I'm alright. Just tired. This is Jack. Hans of the Southern Isles tried to kill me and my sister. He and someone in the ice business saved our lives. Thank you, for that." She said, smiling up at Jack.

"Anything for you Els." He said, smiling back at her.

"He is to remain with me please Marcy. I will be going to my room. Thank you."She said, speaking to the maid, Marcy.

The walked to her room, Jack still holding her. When they got there, he fell onto her bed, her on top of him. "Seriously, I meant what I said back there. Thank you for saving me. With out you, I would be dead right now." Elsa murmured.

Jack stiffened. "Don't remind me. I don't want to think about it."

"I'm fine, don't worry. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. I just don't know what I would do if you got hurt."

"Well, I'm fine, it's alright. Let's talk about something happier." Elsa said. They talked for awhile, then fell asleep, Elsa's head on Jack's chest.

When Elsa woke up, Jack was gone. She was worried until she saw he had left a note.

Snowflake,

Went for a fly

Be back in an hour

Love,

Jack

P. S.

You are adorable when you're asleep

She got up and went to the kitchen to get breakfast. After that, Elsa went to the garden to eat her breakfast, but someone stopped her. "What is it? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing's wrong. It's Hans in the dungeon. He wants to speak with you." The guard said.

"When Jack comes back, tell him where I am." She went to the dungeon to talk to Hans.

"Your highness, I'll come in-" a guard standing outside the cell said.

"No, I'd like to talk to him alone, thank you." Elsa interrupted. She walked in, and he was sitting on the cot in the corner. "You wanted to talk to me?" She said coldly, and stood across from him.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I wanted to apologize. I went a little crazy with my dream to be king. I'm sorry that I almost took your life as well as Anna's. Please forgive me." He said, staring at his feet.

She sat down next to him. "Look I'm sorry but I'm just not-"he grabbed her throat.

"You're going to pay for what you did to me!" He hissed into her ear as she struggled to breath.

"Please *gasp* let me *gasp* go... You...monster" She said, growing weaker, feebly scratching his arms, trying to make him let go.

"Think about it this way. I'm not the one who caused this all to happen. It was you. I didn't almost kill your sister. It was you. I didn't end summer. This is all your fault. I'm actually doing the kingdom a favor by killing you." He said, holding her tighter

"Please...Help...Jack..."She whispered, trying to breathe.

"Oh, your Jack will come. But it will be too late. You'll be dead!" Hans said maliciously. The last thing Elsa saw before she passed out was a silhouette in the doorway.

Meanwhile, Jack had made it back, and the guard had told him where Elsa was. He knew that Hans was up to no good, so he flew as fast as he could to the dungeon. "Elsa! Let me in she's in trouble!" He shouted. He flew in just as her eyes fluttered shut. "Hans I will kill you! Let go of her!"He yelled, clearly scared for her life.

"Fine, she's almost gone now anyway. She had to pay for what she did to me. I had everything. And look at me now. In a dungeon, strangling someone for revenge! I have nothing. And it's all because of HER!" While he was saying this, he threw her to the ground, where she moaned and stopped moving.

"Elsa! You'll pay for this!" Jack shouted back, and flew out with Elsa. He took her back to her room. Her pulse beat feebly. "Elsa! Elsa please. Stay with me." He said, holding her hand. Marcy opened the door, then gasped and screamed when she saw Elsa lying on the bed not moving and Jack sitting on a chair next to the bed holding her hand. "Marcy, please, go get the doctor. I don't know what to do! Hans-he tried to kill her and now she's barely breathing!" He said worriedly.

She came back with the doctor, Kristoph, and Anna. They clustered around Elsa worrying until the doctor shooed them away so he could check her breathing and pulse. "Is she going to be alright, doctor?" Anna asked.

He looked at them and said "Hans almost completely crushed her windpipe, but Elsa is strong. I think she'll make it. She just needs lots of rest," and looked pointedly at Anna.

Anna and Kristoph cheered (quietly), but Jack (who was still holding Elsa's hand) just smiled and whispered "I know you can do it, Snowflake."

* * *

 **I know I just updated yesterday, but I just got a few new follows and I was really happy. Thank you for reading, please review, follow, and favorite!**


	7. Another Attempt

Once they had realized that summer had returned, everyone rejoiced. "I knew you could do it!" Anna said excitedly.

"That's my girl." Jack said, leaning up against the mast of the ship.

"Jack!" She said, and ran to him. They hugged, and he kissed her cheek shyly.

"Elsa! I think we need a little introduction!"

"How rude I've been!" She said, and they broke free. She crossed the deck to stand next to Anna. "This is Jack Frost. He is the man I love more than anything."

Jack crossed the deck and put his arm around her. "And I her."

"Elsa, you said I couldn't marry someone I just met! Are you going to now?" Anna said looking a little put out.

"No Anna, I have actually known Jack since I was 3. His name was Jack Overland."

"Wait... This is Jack? But why is his hair white? And I thought he died last year!" Anna asked.

"You knew about that? How?"

"Everyone in the village was talking about it... But why is his hair white?"

"Hey I'm right here!"

"Sorry. You should tell her your own story." Elsa said. But then Hans, who had been knocked out stood up.

"You! I'll kill you!" He shouted when he saw Elsa.

She jumped and started shaking. Jack pulled her close to him and stepped forward threateningly. "If you lay a finger on her you'll pay. You should be happy I haven't murdered you already!"

Then Kristoph, who was a lot bigger than Jack (Jack had a tall and skinny build), stepped forward. "Let me deal with him."

Then Anna stepped forward. "I royally command you to let me deal with him!"

"Anna? But you were dead! She froze your heart!" He gasped.

"The only frozen heart around here is yours!" She said loftily. She turned to walk back to Kristoph, then pivoted on her heel and punched him in the face. He fell overboard before he even knew what was happening.

Everyone cheered and Elsa hugged her again. She then walked over to Jack and put her arms around him. "I royally command *yawn* you to take me to my room." She said sleepily.

Jack laughed and picked her up. "Alright. See you guys back at the castle! I'll explain my story there. Elsa hasn't slept in days!" He said, then flew away.

"I wanna have super powers that let me fly!" Kristoph said looking annoyed.

"Don't worry! We like you anyway, don't we Sven! Yes your a good wittle reindeer!" Anna baby talked.

"Please don't talk to him like that."

"Well we don't like you when your grumpy!" She said pouting. "C'mon, let's go catch up with them!"

Jack had gotten to the castle gates, still carrying Elsa. When he knocked on the door, the maid gasped. "Your Highness! Are you alright? Are you hurt? What happened? Who is this?" She cried out.

"Mmmm. I'm alright. Just tired. This is Jack. Hans of the Southern Isles tried to kill me and my sister. He and someone in the ice business saved our lives. Thank you, for that." She said, smiling up at Jack.

"Anything for you Els." He said, smiling back at her.

"He is to remain with me please Marcy. I will be going to my room. Thank you."She said, speaking to the maid, Marcy.

The walked to her room, Jack still holding her. When they got there, he fell onto her bed, her on top of him. "Seriously, I meant what I said back there. Thank you for saving me. With out you, I would be dead right now." Elsa murmured.

Jack stiffened. "Don't remind me. I don't want to think about it."

"I'm fine, don't worry. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. I just don't know what I would do if you got hurt."

"Well, I'm fine, it's alright. Let's talk about something happier." Elsa said. They talked for awhile, then fell asleep, Elsa's head on Jack's chest.

When Elsa woke up, Jack was gone. She was worried until she saw he had left a note.

Snowflake,

Went for a fly

Be back in an hour

Love,

Jack

P. S.

You are adorable when you're asleep

She got up and went to the kitchen to get breakfast. After that, Elsa went to the garden to eat her breakfast, but someone stopped her. "What is it? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing's wrong. It's Hans in the dungeon. He wants to speak with you." The guard said.

"When Jack comes back, tell him where I am." She went to the dungeon to talk to Hans.

"Your highness, I'll come in-" a guard standing outside the cell said.

"No, I'd like to talk to him alone, thank you." Elsa interrupted. She walked in, and he was sitting on the cot in the corner. "You wanted to talk to me?" She said coldly, and stood across from him.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I wanted to apologize. I went a little crazy with my dream to be king. I'm sorry that I almost took your life as well as Anna's. Please forgive me." He said, staring at his feet.

She sat down next to him. "Look I'm sorry but I'm just not-"he grabbed her throat.

"You're going to pay for what you did to me!" He hissed into her ear as she struggled to breath.

"Please *gasp* let me *gasp* go... You...monster" She said, growing weaker, feebly scratching his arms, trying to make him let go.

"Think about it this way. I'm not the one who caused this all to happen. It was you. I didn't almost kill your sister. It was you. I didn't end summer. This is all your fault. I'm actually doing the kingdom a favor by killing you." He said, holding her tighter

"Please...Help...Jack..."She whispered, trying to breathe.

"Oh, your Jack will come. But it will be too late. You'll be dead!" Hans said maliciously. The last thing Elsa saw before she passed out was a silhouette in the doorway.

Meanwhile, Jack had made it back, and the guard had told him where Elsa was. He knew that Hans was up to no good, so he flew as fast as he could to the dungeon. "Elsa! Let me in she's in trouble!" He shouted. He flew in just as her eyes fluttered shut. "Hans I will kill you! Let go of her!"He yelled, clearly scared for her life.

"Fine, she's almost gone now anyway. She had to pay for what she did to me. I had everything. And look at me now. In a dungeon, strangling someone for revenge! I have nothing. And it's all because of HER!" While he was saying this, he threw her to the ground, where she moaned and stopped moving.

"Elsa! You'll pay for this!" Jack shouted back, and flew out with Elsa. He took her back to her room. Her pulse beat feebly. "Elsa! Elsa please. Stay with me." He said, holding her hand. Marcy opened the door, then gasped and screamed when she saw Elsa lying on the bed not moving and Jack sitting on a chair next to the bed holding her hand. "Marcy, please, go get the doctor. I don't know what to do! Hans-he tried to kill her and now she's barely breathing!" He said worriedly.

She came back with the doctor, Kristoph, and Anna. They clustered around Elsa worrying until the doctor shooed them away so he could check her breathing and pulse. "Is she going to be alright, doctor?" Anna asked.

He looked at them and said "Hans almost completely crushed her windpipe, but Elsa is strong. I think she'll make it. She just needs lots of rest," and looked pointedly at Anna.

Anna and Kristoph cheered (quietly), but Jack (who was still holding Elsa's hand) just smiled and whispered "I know you can do it, Snowflake."

* * *

 **Sorry this is a day late, my mom wouldn't let me use our iPad, which is what I upload off of. I might try to update more often because I know how frustrating reading a fanfic but not being able to read all of it is. It's just really hard to update during the week. Thank you for reading, please review, follow, and favorite!**


	8. A New Villain

Jack stayed next to Elsa all through the night, and left only once right after the doctor came, to tell the guardians what happened. They all were sympathetic, except Bunny who said "If I hadn't smelled her, I'd say this girl wasn't real! Every time we go to see her, something happens to her!" But then they all told him to shut up.

Around noon the next day, Anna and Kristoph were visiting again. Jack was still there, but he was restless, so he was flying around the room. "Jack..." Elsa muttered, still unconscious.

Jack landed so fast, he almost fell. He took her hand and sat down again. "I'm right here Snowflake. I'm not going anywhere. It's going to be alright." He murmured.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled when she saw Jack. "Jack..."

"Shhh. It's alright. I'm right here. I won't leave you. Go back to sleep, the doctor says you need rest." He said, overjoyed that she was awake.

"I have to... Arendelle..." She said, trying to get up.

"Shhh. I'll take care off Arendelle Els, it's alright. Get some rest." He whispered, and she fell asleep again.

Elsa slept for two more days. Jack was in and out, helping to run Arendelle. Around 9:00 on the second day she started to have a horrible nightmare. In it, a man wearing all black with gray skin told her to follow him. Since it was a dream, she couldn't say no. She flew with him to the middle of an ocean, where a boat was being tossed around by a terrible storm. She followed him onto the deck of the boat, where she saw her parents. Her mother was screaming and her father was tying them to the mast, so they wouldn't fall overboard. Elsa started crying silent tears when she saw that she was watching their deaths. She tried to help them, to run to them, but the dark man snapped his fingers and she was tied up and gagged. She tried to look away, but he forced her to watch as the boat was ripped to pieces. She screamed through the gag as her mother cried out when a beam hit her father in the head and he didn't stand back up. When the boat finally sank, the dark man said to her "Tell your precious Jack that I'm coming for him. And nothing can stop me this time. Tell him that try as he might to protect you, he will fail! I will have you to be my dark queen, 'Snowflake'!" When she woke up she had wet cheeks and red eyes. "Marcy? Where is Jack?" She asked, sitting up.

"You got yourself a good one Your Highness. Ever since he promised you yesterday, he has been running the kingdom, and still making time to visit you every hour. He left about an hour ago, so he should be back..." There was a knock on the door. "I'm guessing that that is him now!" She crowed. She opened the door, and excused herself.

"Elsa! You're awake! Are you alright Snowflake?" He asked, worried about the tears on her face.

She wiped her eyes and shook her head. "I'm fine, it was just a nightmare."

He perched on the edge of the bed, as if a bird about to take flight. "Els, please, could you tell me what happened in your nightmare?"

"I'll try. Ummm, I was here, and then I saw a dark man walking toward me. He told me to follow him, and I had to. I couldn't stop. He grabbed me, and we flew to the middle of an ocean. We landed on a ship's deck. Jack, my parents were on that ship! There was a storm, and the dark man tied me up. I had to watch them die, Jack! There was nothing I could do about it! It was awful," she said, and cried into Jack's shoulder. Once her crying had slowed to a stop, she told him what the man had said to her. "The dark man said something, before I woke up. He said 'Tell your precious Jack that I'm coming for him. And nothing can stop me this time. Tell him that try as he might to protect you, he will fail! I will have you to be my dark queen, 'Snowflake'!'

"Oh Elsa. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you relive that! That's awful." He said, rubbing her back. "I hate to ask it, but can you describe the dark man?"

She smiled waveringly and nodded. "He was tall, and wore only black. He had black hair that was slicked back and an evil smile. The worst part was that he had gray skin, and his eyes were a strange silvery amber." She said.

"Pitch!" Jack cursed.

"What?" Elsa asked, a little scared.

"Pitch, the guy I told you about on the North Mountain. He is my archenemy. He will do anything to get back at me for spoiling his plans to take over the world. I have to take you to meet the other guardians right now!" He said.

"Umm, okay, but I have to tell Anna where I'm going." She tried to get up, but was still weak. Jack helped her up, and held her when she stumbled.

"You're getting nowhere missy. I'm flying you there." He teased, and flew her down to where Anna was walking with Kristoph.

"Elsa! You're up! I guess either you're feeling better, or Jack made you!" Anna said.

"No, Anna, I am feeling better. Jack says I'm in danger. I'm going to his house so he can protect me." She whispered in Anna's ear when they hugged.

"Well, stay safe." She said back.

"Bye Anna, bye Kristoph." She yelled as Jack flew them away.

"Bye! See you soon!" They yelled back.

As they flew across the fjord, Jack noticed that Elsa seemed quiet. "What's wrong Els?" He asked.

"Nothing! I'm fine." She answered.

"Elsa. You can tell me anything. I will never hurt you." He said.

"Alright, you know me too well. It's really nothing, I've just been thinking about what Hans said."

"What? You know you can't trust anything he says!" He said.

"But this time he was telling the truth!"

"About what?"

"This wasn't his fault! It was all mine. It wasn't him that froze Anna's heart, or that put hundreds of people's lives at stake, or that caused an eternal winter! It was all me!" She cried.

"Elsa, Snowflake. Do you trust me?" She nodded. "Then listen to me. I know you, you said it yourself! So trust me when I say this. You wouldn't hurt a fly! You are the most incredible person I have ever met! Look. I love you with all my heart. I wouldn't do that if you were this monster you say you are." He looked straight into her eyes. "I love you, Elsa." He said, and she lay her head on his chest.

"I love you too, Jack. More than anything," she said. He kissed her head, and landed on the opposite bank of the fjord, where he put her down so she could stand on her own.

"Wait here. I want to surprise them," Jack said, then walked farther into the trees. "North! Tooth! Sandy! Bunny! Where are you?" He yelled.

"Jack? Hello my friend!" North shouted, walking out of them. "Hey Tooth! Jack's back!" Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy walked (or flew) out of the trees.

"Guys! How are you?" Jack said.

"We're doing well Jack! Why are you here?" North asked.

"Well I have bad news and good news," He replied.

"Good news first," Tooth said.

"Alright, good choice. Come on out Els!" He shouted to her.

Elsa walked out slowly. "Hi everyone," she said, smiling.

"Oh Jack! She's beautiful!" Tooth gasped.

"That's what I said," said Jack, smiling at Elsa.

"Thank you, you are too," Elsa said, blushing a little.

"Aye Jack, you are very lucky to have gotten her!" North laughed.

"I know," he said,and put his arm around her. She smiled up at him, and he smiled back at her. "I love you," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too," She whispered looking up at him.

"Enough wishy-washy stuff. What's the bad news mate?" Bunny almost shouted.

"Oh, yeah. It's really bad. Pitch is back." He said, running his hands through his hair.

"WHAT!" They all shouted.

"Yeah, that's why we're here. Elsa had a nightmare, and he was in it. He showed her the deaths of her parents, and said 'Tell your precious Jack that I'm coming for him. And nothing can stop me this time. Tell him that try as he might to protect you, he will fail! I will have you to be my dark queen, 'Snowflake'!'"

"Oh Elsa! That most be awful!" Tooth said.

"Yeah, yeah, you poor thing. Can we get to the part where we torture her to find out if she's telling the truth!" Bunny said.

Elsa looked horrified, and took a step behind Jack. He pulled her close to him and said "if you even lay a finger on her, I'll skin you alive you Kangaroo!"

"What did you just call me? Maybe I will hurt her! With my bare paws!" Bunny said angrily, and took a step forward.

"I told you once. Touch her and I'll kill you!" Jack yelled.

North agreed with Jack. "If we ever were to even think about that, we would be as bad as Pitch!"

"I agree," said Tooth. Sandy signed that he agreed with Jack too.

"Fine, I won't torture her. But let me tell you now. It is a mistake to trust someone you just met, with no proof that they are telling the truth!" Bunny shouted, and faked a lunge at Elsa. She stood her ground, and shot him in the nose with frost. "Hey! What was that for!?"

"I just almost died you idiot! Now you're trying to torture me for no apparent reason? What is wrong with you!" She yelled.

"That's my girl," said Jack, putting his arm around her again. The guardians cheered (except Bunny). They walked to the edge of the water, where Elsa sank to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Tooth asked worriedly.

"Ummm yeah. I guess I'm just still recovering from... Well I bet Jack told you,"she said.

"Seriously Elsa. Do you need some water, or something?" Jack asked.

She smiled. "No, thank you Jack. I'm fine. What are we going to do about Pitch?"

"All I know is that we have to keep you safe. I can't lose you!" He said, holding her hand and looking into her eyes.

"Okay, we take her to North Pole, but I need time to get ready first. Meet me here tomorrow. Just stay close to each other until then. Oh, Bunny. To satisfy your need for truth, we ask Man in Moon if Pitch really back. Happy?" Said North.

"Yes, thank you North," Jack said, smiling at Elsa.

"See? Everything is going to be fine," she whispered, squeezing his hand.

Sorry it took so long. I tried to make Bunny seem like he hadn't gotten over Jack saving them all from Pitch, but he will come through for them, later, and he didn't mean any of it. I had Elsa shoot bunny to show she's not just a damsel in distress, she can fight too. Thanks for reading, please review, follow and favorite!


	9. A New Home

Elsa and Jack flew back to the castle, where Jack put Elsa back in bed. She tried to get up, but he knew the best thing for her was rest, so he made her lie back down. "Elsa, it's fine, I have Arendelle covered," he said.

"Jack, I know, I trust you, but I'm scared. What if I have another nightmare? I don't want to make you feel like you have to, but could you stay with me? For now?" She asked, looking very small.

"Of course, Snowflake. I'll do anything for you. You just have to ask," he said, and pulled his shirt off, lay down in the bed next to her and put his arms around her. "I love you, Els," he murmured.

"I love you too Jack," she said back. Before they knew it, they were both asleep.

The next morning when Elsa woke up, Jack's arms were still around her, and he was smiling at her."Hey Sleeping Beauty," he said.

"Hi Jack," she said, smiling back at him.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Mmmm. Great. How about you?" She said, stretching and getting up.

"Great. Any nightmares?" He asked, getting up too.

"No. My handsome prince chased them all away,"

"I am pretty handsome, aren't I?" He said laughing.

"Yes... You are," she said, putting her hand on his bare chest and moving closer so that there was barely six inches between them. "But that's not why I love you."

He put his arm around her, and pulled her even closer, so she was pressed up against his warm skin. "And you're incredibly beautiful, but that's not why I love you either." Then he put his hand on the back of her head and fit his mouth to hers.

"Come on Jack! Let's go meet the guardians," she said, breaking free and running to the door.

"Come on. One more kiss?" He pleaded.

"Alright. But you have to catch me!" She ran out the door and down the hall, almost knocking Marcy over.

"Wait up! Oh come on Elsa!" He threw his shirt on and flew and caught up with her.

"Hey! You flew! That's cheating!" She giggled as he picked her up and kissed her again.

"Well, tell me you didn't enjoy that," he said.

"Okay, fine. I did enjoy that," she said, laughing.

"Ha! Alright, let's go," he laughed and flew out the door and across the fjord.

"North? We're back!" Jack shouted.

All the guardians walked out of the trees. "Jack, Pitch is back! We're sorry we didn't believe you at first!" Tooth cried out.

"Yes, and so Elsa must come to the North Pole with us. She would be horrible weapon in hands of Pitch, and, ummm, well, as well as fact that Jack loves you and the rest of us like you too," North said awkwardly.

"I don't like her or Jack, but I was overruled when I said we should give you both to Pitch," Bunny muttered, but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Alright, let's go!" Jack said, and hopped on the sleigh. "Milady," he said, offering his hand to Elsa to help her get in.

She took it and laughed, "You know, not many queens get to ride in Santa's sleigh! And what a beautiful sleigh it is!" She said, smiling at North.

"I like this one," he said to Jack. "She's a keeper!"

They flew to the North Pole, where Elsa was amazed by everything. "This place... It's incredible! Wow... Amazing!" She gasped. Jack laughed.

"I'm glad you like it! Now this is your room," North said.

"Oh! It's beautiful! I love it, thank you," she giggled. Her room had white walls. The bed was built into a platform built out of the floor. The bedspread was a solid blue, with one big white snowflake in the bottom right corner. The walls had a lot of different shaped snowflake paintings on them, all obviously done by the same artist, in the same collection. The room had a huge floor to ceiling window overlooking a beautiful snowy landscape. The curtains were white with pale blue, lavender, and teal snowflakes. It was very nice.

Elsa walked in and put down her small bag. Jack had asked her if she wanted to take more, but she had pointed out that she could make more clothes or other stuff that she could want. She ended up taking a sketch pad and some books, because she couldn't make those out of ice. North shut the door and all the other guardians went to their rooms to get settled in.

Jack's room was across the hall from Elsa's, in case she got in trouble. He went into her room after he finished settling in, and leaned up against the door frame. She was still unpacking, and singing a song. He listened, mesmerized. "Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game! Too late for second guessing. Too late to go back to sleep! It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes... And leap! It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity and you can't pull me down!

When she finished, he sighed. "Wow. That was beautiful Snowflake," He said.

She spun around, shocked, then smiled. "Oh, it's only you."

"Only me?" He said pretending to be insulted. "Where's the 'handsome prince'! Where's the 'thank you for saving me'!" Elsa giggled. He grabbed her arm, spun her around and sat her down on the bed. "Come on, let's do something fun. I have an idea! Let me give you a tour. Not a boring, this is the stove, this is the sink kind of tour. We would do this Jack Frost style."

She smiled again and nodded. "I'd love to. Where should we go?"

"Maybe I could take you to the hidden grove. It's beautiful there. I know you would love it!"

They flew there, and she gasped and laughed as she saw the penguins waddling, and the polar bears play-wrestling, and all the other amazing sights at the North Pole.

When they landed,she gasped at the beauty of the place around her. "Jack- It's amazing! This is incredible! It's- it's..."

"It's indescribable. I've tried. I love it here. It's where I come-"

"To think... Wow... It's so amazing. Even I never knew winter could be so beautiful!"

"I know. It still takes my breath away, even though I've been here a lot."

They looked around for awhile, then Jack suggested they do something fun. They had a snowball fight, taught each other tricks the other hadn't thought of, and just had fun!

Later on when they were tired, they sat on top of the cliff above the waterfall, Elsa sitting in Jack's lap, his arms around her. There they watched the northern lights, and looked at the stars. "Wow, I feel more free than I've ever felt before!" Elsa said, leaning back against Jack's chest. "Thank you, Jack. That's the best thing anyone could have given me. I love you, so, so much," she said.

"I love you too. I couldn't live without you," he said. "Please, stay safe. I need you." They sat together for awhile, then Elsa fell asleep.

He carried her back to her room, and lay her down on the bed. Then he sat next to her, and watched her sleep for awhile. Just as he was about to leave, Elsa started tossing and turning. She cried out, and Jack grabbed her hand. "Jack! No please! Not Jack! Don't hurt him, please... No..." She whimpered.

"Elsa, Snowflake, it's alright. I'm right here. It's just a dream! Please! Wake up!" He yelled, shaking her shoulder.

The other guardians heard him and rushed in. "Jack? What's wrong? Is Elsa okay?" Said North, his swords drawn.

"I think so, she's just having a nightmare, but she won't wake up! I'm nervous. What if it's Pitch!" He said, his face in his hands.

"Jack, calm down. It's going to be okay. Sandy, can you help her?" Tooth said, looking worried. Sandy nodded. He made a small ball of golden sand, and slipped it into her head. It was absorbed into her mind, and it eased her nightmare.

She gasped and woke up. "Jack!"

"Elsa! Are you alright?!" He said, grabbing her arm.

She started to cry. "No... No... He-he had you... You were... I-I can't..."

"Elsa! Elsa, please, don't cry. It's fine, I'm alright. Please, please don't cry," Jack murmured to her.

"Come on, let's give them some privacy," North muttered to the other guardians, and they left.

Jack sat there, holding Elsa tightly to him, until she stopped crying. She pressed her face into his chest, and he rubbed her back. "It's alright, shhh. It's alright. Everything is going to be fine. We're all okay. It's going to be alright. I love you Snowflake. Everything is okay. You're fine. Shhh, stop crying. You're okay, you're fine. Everything is going to be alright," he muttered to her.

"Jack," she said looking up at him. Her face was stained with tears as she said "Jack, I was so afraid. He said he had you, he said you were gone. He-he said it was my fault. He said I-I," and burst out crying again. "I'm so glad you're okay, I was terrified something had happened to you! I-I can't-I don't know what I would do with out you. I need you."

"Who said all those things?! Who did this to you?! Tell me! Please! I can't let anything happen to you!" Jack said, glaring into the distance.

"It was him, the dark man. Pitch." She whispered, feeling shivers run across her skin when she said his name.

"Stay here. I'm going for a fly. I have to sort through my thoughts. Mostly chose how I'm going to make Pitch pay for hurting you," he said, smiling jokingly. She stared worriedly out the window after him as he flew away. Little did she know, he was going to see the boy who had helped him save the world, Jamie.

"Hey Jamie, sorry I haven't stopped by lately. Been kind of busy."

"Jack! I hoped you would come tonight, I was getting worried!" Jamie said, jumping out of bed. "So, what happened?"

"A LOT of things, actually. Pitch is back-"

"WHAT!" Jamie screamed.

"Yeah, I know. Also, I'm in love." Jack said.

"You are? That's great!" Jamie exclaimed. "Tell me about her!"

"Well, she's amazing. Her name is Elsa, and she's the Queen of Arendelle. She has ice and snow powers, same as me. She's one of the most incredible people I've ever met. She's beautiful, and kind, and smart. You'd like her. She never puts anyone down, and treats everyone the same, no matter how big or how small. And she was my best friend before-before I died. She was there, when I died, actually. And she's been almost killed three times, by the same guy. Now Pitch is after her to get to me, and I don't know what to do! She has nightmares every night, and I can't do anything to help. I feel so useless!" He cried out.

"Jack, calm down. It's alright. What she needs right now, though, is for you to be near her. You should go to her," Jamie said, putting his hand on Jack's shoulder.

He nodded. "You're probably right. I gotta go. See you later," he said, jumping to the window.

Jack started to fly back to the North Pole, when he heard someone mutter "Hello Jack," in a low, dark voice.

"Pitch!" He growled, swing around and raising his staff. "Show yourself!"

Pitch appeared to the left of Jack. "How's Elsa doing? Is she afraid?" He smiled wickedly.

"If you so much as lay a finger on her I will murder you!" Jack shouted angrily, swinging around again to face Pitch. He made a ball of black sand that expanded until you could see Elsa at the North Pole.

"Oh, I don't have to lay a finger on her to do this!" He said maliciously. He snapped, and she stiffened in pain and fear. "Oh, and watch this!" Pitch said, pretending to be excited. He clapped, and Elsa screamed and fell to her knees.

"Stop! Please, don't hurt her," Jack cried out. "This is our fight, don't bring her into this!"

"She's already in this fight! Besides, she was the one that brought me back! Why didn't she ever tell you about that? Hmmm, Jack? I think I would have told the person I love if I had helped his archenemy come back. Or maybe she doesn't love you?"

"Stop it! Stop hurting her!" He screamed, hurtling toward Pitch, staff held out. He easily blocked Jack's first burst of ice, then leaped out of the way for the second.

"Are you angry, Jack? Are you afraid, of what else she could have been hiding from you?"

"Shut up!" He shouted, hitting Pitch in the chest with ice. Pitch looked shocked, then smiled viciously and disappeared. Jack kicked the ground, muttering angrily, then remembered Elsa. He kicked off the ground and flew toward the North Pole.

* * *

 **I know this is really long, I just didn't know where to end it. I posted this early because I won't be able to post Saturday or Sunday. Thanks for reading, please review, follow and favorite!**


	10. First Kiss

A few minutes later, Elsa and Jack flew back to the castle, where Jack put Elsa back in bed. She tried to get up, but he knew the best thing for her was rest, so he made her lie back down. "Elsa, it's fine, I have Arendelle covered," he said.

"Jack, I know, I trust you, but I'm scared. What if I have another nightmare? I don't want to make you feel like you have to, but could you stay with me? For now?" She asked, looking very small.

"Of course, Snowflake. I'll do anything for you. You just have to ask," he said, and pulled his shirt off, lay down in the bed next to her and put his arms around her. "I love you, Els," he murmured.

"I love you too Jack," she said back. Before they knew it, they were both asleep.

The next morning when Elsa woke up, Jack's arms were still around her, and he was smiling at her."Hey Sleeping Beauty," he said.

"Hi Jack," she said, smiling back at him.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Mmmm. Great. How about you?" She said, stretching and getting up.

"Great. Any nightmares?" He asked, getting up too.

"No. My handsome prince chased them all away,"

"I am pretty handsome, aren't I?" He said laughing.

"Yes... You are," she said, putting her hand on his bare chest and moving closer so that there was barely six inches between them. "But that's not why I love you."

He put his arm around her, and pulled her even closer, so she was pressed up against his warm skin. "And you're incredibly beautiful, but that's not why I love you either." Then he put his hand on the back of her head and fit his mouth to hers.

"Come on Jack! Let's go meet the guardians," she said, breaking free and running to the door.

"Come on. One more kiss?" He pleaded.

"Alright. But you have to catch me!" She ran out the door and down the hall, almost knocking Marcy over.

"Wait up! Oh come on Elsa!" He threw his shirt on and flew and caught up with her.

"Hey! You flew! That's cheating!" She giggled as he picked her up and kissed her again.

"Well, tell me you didn't enjoy that," he said.

"Okay, fine. I did enjoy that," she said, laughing.

"Ha! Alright, let's go," he laughed and flew out the door and across the fjord.

"North? We're back!" Jack shouted.

All the guardians walked out of the trees. "Jack, Pitch is back! We're sorry we didn't believe you at first!" Tooth cried out.

"Yes, and so Elsa must come to the North Pole with us. She would be horrible weapon in hands of Pitch, and, ummm, well, as well as fact that Jack loves you and the rest of us like you too," North said awkwardly.

"I don't like her or Jack, but I was overruled when I said we should give you both to Pitch," Bunny muttered, but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Alright, let's go!" Jack said, and hopped on the sleigh. "Milady," he said, offering his hand to Elsa to help her get in.

She took it and laughed, "You know, not many queens get to ride in Santa's sleigh! And what a beautiful sleigh it is!" She said, smiling at North.

"I like this one," he said to Jack. "She's a keeper!"

They flew to the North Pole, where Elsa was amazed by everything. "This place... It's incredible! Wow... Amazing!" She gasped. Jack laughed.

"I'm glad you like it! Now this is your room," North said.

"Oh! It's beautiful! I love it, thank you," she giggled. Her room had white walls. The bed was built into a platform built out of the floor. The bedspread was a solid blue, with one big white snowflake in the bottom right corner. The walls had a lot of different shaped snowflake paintings on them, all obviously done by the same artist, in the same collection. The room had a huge floor to ceiling window overlooking a beautiful snowy landscape. The curtains were white with pale blue, lavender, and teal snowflakes. It was very nice.

Elsa walked in and put down her small bag. Jack had asked her if she wanted to take more, but she had pointed out that she could make more clothes or other stuff that she could want. She ended up taking a sketch pad and some books, because she couldn't make those out of ice. North shut the door and all the other guardians went to their rooms to get settled in.

Jack's room was across the hall from Elsa's, in case she got in trouble. He went into her room after he finished settling in, and leaned up against the door frame. She was still unpacking, and singing a song. He listened, mesmerized. "Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game! Too late for second guessing. Too late to go back to sleep! It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes... And leap! It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity and you can't pull me down!

When she finished, he sighed. "Wow. That was beautiful Snowflake," He said.

She spun around, shocked, then smiled. "Oh, it's only you."

"Only me?" He said pretending to be insulted. "Where's the 'handsome prince'! Where's the 'thank you for saving me'!" Elsa giggled. He grabbed her arm, spun her around and sat her down on the bed. "Come on, let's do something fun. I have an idea! Let me give you a tour. Not a boring, this is the stove, this is the sink kind of tour. We would do this Jack Frost style."

She smiled again and nodded. "I'd love to. Where should we go?"

"Maybe I could take you to the hidden grove. It's beautiful there. I know you would love it!"

They flew there, and she gasped and laughed as she saw the penguins waddling, and the polar bears play-wrestling, and all the other amazing sights at the North Pole.

When they landed,she gasped at the beauty of the place around her. "Jack- It's amazing! This is incredible! It's- it's..."

"It's indescribable. I've tried. I love it here. It's where I come-"

"To think... Wow... It's so amazing. Even I never knew winter could be so beautiful!"

"I know. It still takes my breath away, even though I've been here a lot."

They looked around for awhile, then Jack suggested they do something fun. They had a snowball fight, taught each other tricks the other hadn't thought of, and just had fun!

Later on when they were tired, they sat on top of the cliff above the waterfall, Elsa sitting in Jack's lap, his arms around her. There they watched the northern lights, and looked at the stars. "Wow, I feel more free than I've ever felt before!" Elsa said, leaning back against Jack's chest. "Thank you, Jack. That's the best thing anyone could have given me. I love you, so, so much," she said.

"I love you too. I couldn't live without you," he said. "Please, stay safe. I need you." They sat together for awhile, then Elsa fell asleep.

He carried her back to her room, and lay her down on the bed. Then he sat next to her, and watched her sleep for awhile. Just as he was about to leave, Elsa started tossing and turning. She cried out, and Jack grabbed her hand. "Jack! No please! Not Jack! Don't hurt him, please... No..." She whimpered.

"Elsa, Snowflake, it's alright. I'm right here. It's just a dream! Please! Wake up!" He yelled, shaking her shoulder.

The other guardians heard him and rushed in. "Jack? What's wrong? Is Elsa okay?" Said North, his swords drawn.

"I think so, she's just having a nightmare, but she won't wake up! I'm nervous. What if it's Pitch!" He said, his face in his hands.

"Jack, calm down. It's going to be okay." That's when the shadowy figure made entirely of sand appeared.

* * *

 **Sorry for not posting soon, I was hiking with my Girl Scout troop. I was wondering if anybody is still reading this though. I haven't gotten any follows or reviews lately. Anyway, thank you for reading, please review, follow, and favorite!**


	11. Pitch Makes an Appearance

"Pitch!" Jack growled.

The figure laughed. "So this is the woman you love. I heard rumors, but I didn't think that they were true. I never thought anyone could love Jack Frost! She must be a real idiot."

"Don't talk about Elsa that way! She's a better, smarter person than you could ever be!" Jack shouted, chasing him over the furniture before zapping him with ice. The sand Pitch disappeared, the grains of sand he was made of blowing around before settling to the floor. He spun around and threw himself at Elsa's bedside.

"Sandy, can you help her?" Tooth said, looking worried. Sandy nodded. He made a small ball of golden sand, and slipped it into her head. It was absorbed into her mind, and it eased her nightmare.

She gasped and woke up. "Jack!"

"Elsa! Are you alright?!" He said, grabbing her arm.

She started to cry. "No... No... He-he had you... You were... I-I can't..."

"Elsa! Elsa, please, don't cry. It's fine, I'm alright. Please, please don't cry," Jack murmured to her.

"Come on, let's give them some privacy," North muttered to the other guardians, and they left.

Jack sat there, holding Elsa tightly to him, until she stopped crying. She pressed her face into his chest, and he rubbed her back. "It's alright, shhh. It's alright. Everything is going to be fine. We're all okay. It's going to be alright. I love you Snowflake. Everything is okay. You're fine. Shhh, stop crying. You're okay, you're fine. Everything is going to be alright," he muttered to her.

"Jack," she said looking up at him. Her face was stained with tears as she said "Jack, I was so afraid. He said he had you, he said you were gone. He-he said it was my fault. He said I-I," and burst out crying again. "I'm so glad you're okay, I was terrified something had happened to you! I-I can't-I don't know what I would do with out you. I need you."

"Who said all those things?! Who did this to you?! Tell me! Please! I can't let anything happen to you!" Jack said, glaring into the distance.

"It was him, the dark man. Pitch." She whispered, feeling shivers run across her skin when she said his name.

"Stay here. I'm going for a fly. I have to sort through my thoughts. Mostly chose how I'm going to make Pitch pay for hurting you," he said, smiling jokingly. She stared worriedly out the window after him as he flew away. Little did she know, he was going to see the boy who had helped him save the world, Jamie.

"Hey Jamie, sorry I haven't stopped by lately. Been kind of busy."

"Jack! I hoped you would come tonight, I was getting worried!" Jamie said, jumping out of bed. "So, what happened?"

"A LOT of things, actually. Pitch is back-"

"WHAT!" Jamie screamed.

"Yeah, I know. Also, I'm in love." Jack said.

"You are? That's great!" Jamie exclaimed. "Tell me about her!"

"Well, she's amazing. Her name is Elsa, and she's the Queen of Arendelle. She has ice and snow powers, same as me. She's one of the most incredible people I've ever met. She's beautiful, and kind, and smart. You'd like her. She never puts anyone down, and treats everyone the same, no matter how big or how small. And she was my best friend before-before I died. She was there, when I died, actually. And she's been almost killed three times, by the same guy. Now Pitch is after her to get to me, and I don't know what to do! She has nightmares every night, and I can't do anything to help. I feel so useless!" He cried out.

"Jack, calm down. It's alright. What she needs right now, though, is for you to be near her. You should go to her," Jamie said, putting his hand on Jack's shoulder.

He nodded. "You're probably right. I gotta go. See you later," he said, jumping to the window.

Jack started to fly back to the North Pole, when he heard someone mutter "Hello Jack," in a low, dark voice.

"Pitch!" He growled, swing around and raising his staff. "Show yourself!"

Pitch appeared to the left of Jack. "How's Elsa doing? Is she afraid?" He smiled wickedly.

"If you so much as lay a finger on her I will murder you!" Jack shouted angrily, swinging around again to face Pitch. He made a ball of black sand that expanded until you could see Elsa at the North Pole.

"Oh, I don't have to lay a finger on her to do this!" He said maliciously. He snapped, and she stiffened in pain and fear. "Oh, and watch this!" Pitch said, pretending to be excited. He clapped, and Elsa screamed and fell to her knees.

"Stop! Please, don't hurt her," Jack cried out. "This is our fight, don't bring her into this!"

"She's already in this fight! Besides, she was the one that brought me back! Why didn't she ever tell you about that? Hmmm, Jack? I think I would have told the person I love if I had helped his archenemy come back. Or maybe she doesn't love you?"

"Stop it! Stop hurting her!" He screamed, hurtling toward Pitch, staff held out. He easily blocked Jack's first burst of ice, then leaped out of the way for the second.

"Are you angry, Jack? Are you afraid, of what else she could have been hiding from you?"

"Shut up!" He shouted, hitting Pitch in the chest with ice. Pitch looked shocked, then smiled viciously and disappeared. Jack kicked the ground, muttering angrily, then remembered Elsa. He kicked off the ground and flew toward the North Pole.

* * *

 **I haven't gotten any reviews or anything, but I'm going to keep writing. I won't be able to post for three weeks though, I'll be at summer camp, but I will post an extra chapter when I get back, as well as the one chapter I would have posted that day. Thanks for reading, please review, follow, and favorite!**


	12. Trapped!

As Jack touched down in the window, Elsa looked up. "Jack! You're back! I was so worried!" She gasped, and tried to hug him.

He looked away. "I found Pitch. He said-he said you helped him. Why would you do that, Elsa? Why?" He glared at her, then turned toward the window.

"What? Jack, what are you talking about? I-I didn't-I would never-"

"Elsa, Pitch had no reason to lie. That's not his style. He would try to manipulate us, but he doesn't lie. You must know what he's talking about." He said, staring out into the night.

"Jack, I swear, please, I've only seen him in nightmares. Every time I saw him, he was just there to scare me, please Jack, trust me. Please!" She cried out.

"I have to go," he muttered while he pushed her out of the way without looking at her. She sat on the edge of the bed, heart broken, then buried he face in her pillow and cried.

When the guardians heard her crying, they came in to comfort her. "Oh Elsa! What's wrong?" Tooth asked.

"Jack... He thinks I'm working with... Pitch! But I'm not! I don't know what... I don't know what he's talking about!" She said, crying so hard she couldn't breath. "Sorry. I... I need some air," she gasped and ran out side.

"Elsa!" Tooth cried out. "Come on, we have to find Jack. He's the only one who can make her feel any better, and I bet there was some sort of misunderstanding. We have to help them."

"Alright. Jack's probably at the hidden grove. We should look for him there," North agreed.

Meanwhile, Elsa had kept running after she left North's workshop. Not even realizing she was creating a small blizzard, she slowed to a walk, then fell to her knees, sobbing. "Mother, I don't know what to do," she sobbed to the stars. "Please, I love him more than anything, but I don't know if he feels the same way! Please, what should I do?"

"Come with me," Pitch said.

She spun around and screamed. "Pitch! What do you want?"

"Me? I want you to come with me. I want you to help me. I, I can understand what you go through. You feel like no one will ever accept you for who you are, and how could they? How could anyone accept a monster? You feel so alone, as if no one will ever understand you, but I do. I, am just like you. Everyone fears me. No one understands that I just long to be trusted, accepted, maybe even loved! We could make everyone accept us. Join me, overthrow the guardians, and we could do anything. I mean, what goes better together than cold, and dark. We could get Jack back for what he did to you. We could-"

"No. I won't hurt him. I love him, even if he doesn't love me. And you of all people should know that my worst fear is that I'll hurt someone on accident, let alone on purpose! Plus, you caused all of this, not him! You! You told him I helped you! I would never mmmph!" She mumbled as he gagged her with black sand. She tried to shoot him with ice, but he grabbed her hand and twisted it around, wrapping it in sand as black as ink. She cried out as her arm twisted backward. He laughed wickedly.

"So much fear! It's delicious!" He cackled. Elsa tried to hit him with ice, but what ever he had wrapped around her hand absorbed it all.

She screamed through the gag. "Mmmph! Jack! Help-" she cried out as the gag slipped. Pitch wrapped it back around her head, so tight that she could barely breath.

"Jack isn't here to help you. He can't save you. You're mine now! And he'll never get you back!" Smiling evilly, they disappeared, his arm wrapped around her neck, her straining against the sand.

By then, the guardians had talked to Jack. They had explained how Tooth had figured out that when Pitch said Elsa had helped bring him back, he meant she was so afraid, she accidentally brought him back without even realizing it! When they said how she had run away, he jumped up. "Pitch might have gotten her! We have to find her!"

He flew back to North's workshop, then Bunny traced Elsa through the snow. "She ran to here then... AHHH! COLD!" Without even noticing, he had walked into Elsa's blizzard.

Jack ran to the edge of it. "Something's wrong. We have to find her!" They ran into the storm, searching and calling. All of the sudden, the storm stopped. This was when Pitch wrapped Elsa in black sand, stopping her from using her powers. Jack looked around, then saw them struggling pretty far from the guardians.

He flew toward them as fast as he could. "Jack! Help-" Elsa cried, as the gag wrapped back around her head.

"Elsa! NOOOOOOOO! He cried as they disappeared, without Elsa even knowing he was there.

* * *

 **Hey guys! It's been awhile. Summer camp was awesome, and, as promised here is the next chapter. Wait a few minutes and the extra chapter will be out too. Thanks for reading, please review, follow, and favorite!**


	13. Golden Sand

Elsa appeared in a cold, dark, room. She ran to the open door, then realized she was in a cage made of roiling sand. She started to run to the other side, then tripped and fell. She pulled her knees close to her chest and sat there, small and weak, and started to cry. "Jack, Jack, where are you? Please, I need you. Please, Jack, I love you, more than anything. Please, I need you. Please..."

Pitch cackled in the dark. "Oh Elsa. So small. So weak. So afraid! I love it," he said, his eyes glowing but the rest of him still shrouded in darkness.

"Stay-stay away from me. Don't come near me, just stay away. Don't touch me. Please!" She cried out.

"Why does everyone think I have to touch you to hurt you!" He said, pretending to be exasperated. "All I have to do to hurt you is this." He smiled wickedly and clapped. She screamed as the sand rose in front of her and six figures appeared, made completely of black sand. The first one stood in front of the rest, and she realized it was North. The dark North started toward her, and she backed up until her back was pressed up against the black bars of the cage. She cringed and cried out as he punched her. He came after her again and she shot him with ice. He disappeared in a flurry of dark sand. Seeming outraged that their companion was dead, the next three descended on her in a fury. She realized they were Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy. She screamed, and ice shot out of her hands randomly as they dragged to her the ground. They each got a few punches in until she froze them all. By then she was so weak she could barely get up off the ground. It was as if the sand was sapping her strength!

She shot ice at the next figure, her eyes blurry from exhaustion. "Anna! Anna, please no, Anna." She cried as she realized she had shot Anna. Anna had frozen when she was shot, just like before. A few seconds later, Anna's statue exploded into sand. "Anna, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" She cried out. She heard a laugh, and spun around.

Even though by then she was expecting this, Elsa still felt weak-kneed when she saw the last sand person. "Jack," she gasped, feeling like all the breath had just rushed out of her lungs.

"Hey Elsa," he said, casually leaning his staff up against the dark bars of the cage. "I've been wanting to do this for awhile. I was actually really glad when you disappeared. You were just a scared little girl. I don't know what I ever saw in you." As he said this, he swung his staff, the hooked end hitting Elsa in the neck. She cried out and fell to her knees. He kept hitting her, spinning around Elsa while she screamed out in pain. "Why won't you fight back? You too much of a sissy?"

"No," she said, grimacing as he hit her again. "I just won't give Pitch the satisfaction of me killing you. I would never-could never hurt you. I-I love you, even if you aren't really my Jack. I'm not afraid, I'll take it all. I do, I do love you." He swung his staff one more time, and they both gasped as it burst into sparkling waves of golden sand, which then traveled up his arm, turning Jack into a swirling ball of Sandy's dream sand.

At the pole, Sandy felt the black sand turn to dream sand, and gasped as he realized that it came from where Elsa was. He turned and furiously tried to get the other guardians to notice him. He finally shook an elf, and they all stopped to look at him. Sandy signed as fast as he could. "IknowwhereElsais,she'sinPitch'sdungeonsandshejustdefeatedsomethingmadeofnightmaresandandturnedittodreamsandand..."

North put his hand on the little man's forehead. "Slow down there, Sandy! Even I can't understand you!" Sandy smiled and nodded. He signed slightly slower, just so they could barely read it, and they each gasped as they realized what he was saying. "You know where Pitch's lair is?" North asked, shocked. They had been looking for that for a long time!

"Elsa turned something back into dream sand? She must be more powerful than we thought!" Tooth gasped.

"If Elsa turned nightmare sand into dream sand, that means Pitch is using his nightmare sand on her! We have to go, she could be hurt!" Jack cried out.

Bunny nodded. "Hate to admit it, but lover boy's right for once. We should go now, it could be our best chance to destroy Pitch."

"Well then it's settled. Everyone, to the sleigh!" North shouted, his Russian accent stronger than ever.

"No no no, mate, I'm taking my tunnels! It-it might be good to have underground support?" Bunny said, looking repulsed by the idea.

"What's wrong, kangaroo? You scared?" Jack asked teasingly.

"Ummm... Course not, Frostbite! You're not talking to just any old bunny! You're talking to the Easter Bunny. I'm not scared of anything," Bunny retaliated, angry.

"Okay, I guess we're done here! Hop in everyone! Oh, and Bunny; buckle up!" North said, bringing back an old joke between them.

"Ha ha. Very funny North," Bunny growled, looking like he was about to puke. They jumped in and flew off.

Meanwhile, Pitch had gone back to see Elsa. When he saw the golden tendrils of sand spiraling down from where her cage was hanging, he smiled maliciously. "Tell the others," he whispered to his night mare. "The guardians are coming for their Queen."

* * *

 **Hi again! Here's the second chapter I promised! Thanks for reading, please review, follow, and favorite!**


	14. Once Upon a Nightmare

Pitch flew toward Elsa's cage. She was laying at the bottom of the cage on her knees. She smiled defiantly, her long hair tangled and wavy, cascading down to the small of her back. Pitch entered the cage slowly, and walked toward her. "Elsa, your hair looks good like that. It makes you look... Intimidating," Pitch cackled, reaching out his hand and dragging one long finger through one of her knots.

She leaned back and laughed. "Are you afraid of me, Nightmare King? Cause it really seems like you are."

"I see your time with Jack has paid off. You're just as cocky, arrogant, and annoying as he is," Pitch muttered angrily. "Keep going like this, and I'll have to put a gag on you."

Elsa laughed again. "Do it. See if I care. I realized there's nothing to be afraid of. You can't hurt me. I know that Jack is coming. He won't leave me here, not with you."

"That's adorable. You think there's nothing to be afraid of. Let me show you how wrong you are," Pitch said, smiling evilly.

"What-what are you talking-" The smirk slid right off of Elsa's face, and she started to look scared. All the sudden she screamed, and her eyes closed. Pitch smiled and flew away.

*Anna was hugging her. She smiled and tried to hug Anna back, but as soon as her arms touched her, Anna screamed and froze. She ran away, and Kristoff tried to stop her and ask her what was wrong but as soon as he touched her, he moaned in pain and turned to ice. She ran outside, and Jack was waiting for her. She screamed at him to stay away, but he tried to help her and frozen, he fell from the sky and shattered. She screamed and tried to sweep the parts of him into a pile. Marcy bent down to help her and they bumped hands. Marcy froze solid. She tried to run away from the castle, but hit a villager, who froze instantly. The other villagers crowded around her and she tried to escape, freezing most of them in the process. The remaining few chased her into the night.*

*She was standing in the woods. Anna was on thin ice. Jack was there, trying to help Anna. She tried to run to Anna, but found out that her feet were frozen to the ground. She watched helplessly as Anna fell into the water, and Jack tried to save her but fell in also. Their heads popped up, and she heard them crying for help. She realized that she could move her feet again, and ran to the edge of the hole, but the ice refroze as soon she reached it, trapping Anna and Jack under it.*

*She was trapped in a box, and she couldn't get out. She put her hands on the sides of it, and took them off right away. It was freezing cold! She gasped as she realized that she could feel cold. She tried to shoot ice at the box around her, and realized that she couldn't use her powers. She felt a painful tingle on her scalp, which traveled down to the tips of her long braid. She looked down and was shocked as her hair turned brown, the color of her mother's. Her vision clouded over for a second and her eyes watered in pain and she guessed that her eyes had changed to the brown color her mother had had. She felt wave after wave of fear wash over her, and she shuddered and sank to the ground as the cold felt like it penetrated her bones. She knew she couldn't get out!*

*Jack and Anna were being held against their will. Pitch had Jack, with his staff wrapped around his neck. Hans had Anna, with his sword held up to her neck. Anna screamed as Hans pushed it harder into her neck and it drew blood. Jack struggled to get free as Pitch smiled. She tried to shoot ice at them, but her powers were gone and her hair turned brown. Jack gasped and asked her if she was alright, but Pitch punched him and he fell to the ground, unconscious. She screamed and stepped toward him, and Hans threatened to kill Anna. She gasped and fell to the ground crying. Pitch told Hans to let Anna go, and he swung his sword down at Elsa. Anna jumped in the way, but didn't freeze this time. She cried over Anna, then she tried to get to Jack. Pitch told her that if she took one more step he would kill Jack. She cried out, and asked him what they wanted from her. They said that they just wanted her to join them in taking over the world. Just as she was about to accept, Jack cried out for her to not do it, and Pitch killed him. She screamed, and the world seemed to disappear.*

Elsa opened her eyes, her heart pounding. She groaned as the bumps and bruises from the last time Pitch stopped by cried out in protest. She squeezed her eyes shut, and maneuvered herself into a sitting position, crying out in pain.

Meanwhile, the guardians had reached Pitch's lair, and were battling his night mares. Jack slipped through to find Elsa, and was searching for her.

He stumbled into a huge room, full of cages hanging from the ceiling. Most of them were small birdcages, but there was one big one made of rolling coils of black sand. He heard someone cry out, and flew up to find out who it was. He saw a platinum blond haired girl with a sparkling blue dress push herself up and groan in pain. "Elsa? Elsa! Are you alright?" He gasped.

Elsa heard someone behind her, asking her if she was alright. It sounded like Jack! She looked over her shoulder, and then stopped. "Stop, Pitch. You did enough. You got me, alright?! I'm scared! Just stop messing with me! Please!" She cried, broken.

"No, Snowflake, it's really me! I'm really Jack! We're here to save you!" She turned around, a few tears running down her face, which was covered in bruises. "Oh, Elsa. What did he do to you?" Jack said softly, gazing at her purple and blue face.

"Please... I don't want to talk about it... You have to get out of here! Please! I can't let him hurt you, I can't let him do what he did to me to you," she said, starting to cry harder.

"No! I have to save you! Please let me at least try. I need you. I love you," he said, holding her hands through the bars. "I'll shoot the bars with my ice! Maybe that will work."

"I tried that already... It doesn't. Please, you have to leave before Pitch gets here! He'll be here soon! I can't let him hurt you! Just go, I'll be fine."

"No, you're too weak! You won't last much longer. I have to get you out of here!"

"Jack! Please! Just leave! And take care of Anna," she said.

"No. I can't leave. Just let me try!"

"Fine, but not for very long. You have to go before Pitch gets here."

"Alright, fine. I love you so much, Snowflake."

"I love you too, Jack," she said, and they leaned their foreheads against each other's through the bars.

"Okay, let's try... We could combine our powers!" Jack said. She lifted her hand, and a weak stream of snow fell to the ground.

"It's this cage... It's sapping my strength," she muttered.

"Oh, Elsa... Wait. How does Pitch get in here?" Jack asked.

"Ummm... He just walks through the sand. It seems to move when he touches it! Do you think it would work for you?" She asked.

"Probably not, but we could try!" He tried to walk through, but the sand hardened where he touched it. "He must just use his powers to get through it, but there's gotta be someway to get through!"

Elsa stiffened, and Jack spun around. "Hello Jack. I see you've found my little invention. I needed something that would make your precious little Snowflake scared and weak. Do you like it?" Pitch asked, grinning maliciously.

"Pitch! Let her go!" Jack growled at him.

"Jack! Jack get out of here! Please!" Elsa cried out.

"No Elsa! I can't let him hurt you!"

"Jack, please! I can't let him hurt you either," she said, close to tears.

He took one last look at her, then whispered "I love you. Don't worry, I'll be fine. It's your fear that Pitch wants," then he turned and shouted to Pitch. "We will come back! And next time, Elsa is coming with us."

As he was flying away, Pitch whispered to his back, "I have no doubt about that, but what state will she be in?"

As they flew back, Jack rested his head on his knees, blinking back tears.

"Jack, we understand how you're feeling. We will get her back. We-"

"No! You don't get it! She's mortal! Pitch-Pitch is hurting her. She won't admit it, but I can tell, she's really scared. She's so brave, but that won't save her! Pitch could... He could..." He started to break down, and shook his head, breaths coming in gasps.

"Jack, my friend, it's going to be alright. We will save her. We are guardian!" North said while driving the sled.

"North! Would you keep your eyes on the sky!" Bunny shouted over the wind.

"Nonsense! I have it under control!" He shouted back. He put his hand on Jack's shoulder, still driving the sled. "Jack, I promise you, we will stop at nothing to save her. We can, but only if we work together and have a plan."

"Okay, I know, you're right. It's just so hard to be here, safe and free while she, a person who values freedom more than anything is trapped because I love her! I... It..." He starts to get worked up as he struggles for the right words to express it.

Sandy signed for Jack to calm down.

"Sandy's right, my friend," North said. "Elsa wouldn't want you to be like this! What would she say if she were here?"

"She would probably say 'Jackson Overland Frost, stop feeling sorry for yourself and think!" He chuckled.

"Right. So let's put our heads together and go save her!" North said.

Back at Pitch's lair, Elsa was doing the same thing. "I need a plan to get out of here, so when Jack gets back, I'll be ready," she muttered to herself, trying to come up with a plan.

"Speaking of plans, Elsa, it's time for stage two of mine," Pitch said.

Elsa spun around. "What do you want Pitch?" She said, fear in her voice.

"Well, a lot of things. Right now, I want to hurt Jack so bad he'll never recover. You're essential for that plan," he replied.

"What? I would never help you!" She cried out.

"Oh, but I don't need your consent. All I need is to do this!" He said, making a gesture that made the sand of the cage rise around her, trapping her so she couldn't move and bringing her toward him. She struggled against the sandy black coils, and tried to twist her head away from Pitch as he brought his hand up to her face. He began to stroke her cheek. "You're so beautiful. I know why it will hurt Jack so much when I do this!" He growled, stabbing his fingernail into her neck. She cried out, then crumpled to the ground as Pitch let the sand drop.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't posted in so long. I've been busy, but I continued writing. I'm almost done! There's quite a bit left to post though. Don't worry! XD I'll post soon!**


	15. A Fearful Reunion

"Alright. Is the plan clear?" North said, tapping the paper spread out across the table in front of them.

"Yes North! You already made us go over it like 20 times! Can we go save her now?" Jack sighed.

"Fine, Fine. But stick to the plan!" North said.

"Got it! Let's go!" Jack said, leaping onto the table. "I've got a queen to save."

Five minutes later, the sleigh was in the air, on its way to Pitch's lair. When they got close enough to see it, they could see the roiling black masses of nightmares. As they got closer, they got ready for a fight, but were shocked when they parted, creating a path to Pitch's main room.

North silently guided the sleigh to the ground, and jumped out. They followed him, grim expressions on their faces. "Trap?" Jack muttered, making eye contact with Tooth. She nodded, mouthing "trap," also. He gripped his staff even harder, knowing he had to take Elsa with him when he left this place.

"Why so grim, Guardians?" Pitch said, from a throne on one side of the room.

"Pitch!" Jack growled. "Where's Elsa!"

"Really Jack? No hello? No how are you? Where are your manners?"

"Where ever Elsa is," Jack replied.

"Well then I better bring her out," Pitch said with an evil smile.

"Pitch! What did you do?" He shouted, then repeated it again softly as Pitch snapped his fingers and Elsa appeared. "What did you do..."

Elsa was lying on a sandy platform, tears streaming down her face through closed eyes. She screamed, and Jack thought his heart was shattering. He ran to her side and grabbed her hand. "Elsa! Elsa wake up!" He cried, while the other guardians moved to defensive positions around him.

"She won't wake. I poisoned her with pure fear. She's stuck in an endless nightmare now, and there's only one cure," Pitch said, smiling.

"What is it? Tell me!" Jack said, sounding strangled.

"Where's the fun in that?" Pitch said. "Goodbye now." He started to walk back, then turned and said "oh, and one more thing. Once the sun sets tomorrow night, she will turn to black sand." He motioned for the nightmares to move in and left. Jack grabbed Elsa, and they jumped in the sled and flew away.

When they got back to the Pole, Jack lay Elsa down on the table. He hadn't let her out of his arms since they left Pitch's lair. "What do we do now? We have to save her, but how?" Jack asked.

"I have an idea..." Tooth said slowly.

"Great! What is it?"

"Well, a few years ago, there was a young girl locked in a tower in Corona for 18 years. When she sang a certain song, her hair would glow and either make the person touching it well, whether it was an injury or a disease that was hurting them, or it could bring back someone's youth. Because of this, an evil old lady locked her in a tower. She broke out, but someone cut her hair, so it lost its magical properties. She still has the magic inside of her, but she can almost only use it through crying. It's a bit of a long shot, but maybe she could save Elsa," Tooth said.

"Great! We have to go find her! Who is she?" Asked Jack.

"Her name is Princess Rapunzel."

"Alright. Let's go!" Jack said.

When they arrived at Corona, it was the afternoon of the next day. Jack picked up Elsa gingerly and carried her, flanked by the guardians, to the palace. They knocked on the huge, gilded doors, and they slowly swung open, creaking almost ominously as they did. Jack swallowed nervously as he crossed the threshold, knowing that a person roaming these halls could save his true love.

"Hello. What is your business in Corona Castle?" A butler asked.

"We need to see the Princess, Princess Rapunzel," North said, standing in front of the others, his massive girth shielding Jack and Elsa from view.

"Is she expecting you?" The butler asked.

"Um, no," North muttered.

"Then you will have to come back later," the butler said.

"Please sir," Jack said, stepping out from behind North with Elsa and feeling smaller than he ever had before. "It's an emergency."

Even with her face contorted with pain and fear, Elsa was still incredibly beautiful, and she shocked the butler. "Come with me," he said, stumbling away. "I'll see if I can get Princess Rapunzel."

They followed him into a huge throne room, then into a hallway, then through a door onto a balcony. A beautiful brown haired woman was standing there, leaning on the railing. The butler cleared his throat, and she looked up, surprised. "I'm sorry, your majesty. These people have an emergency," the butler said, bowing.

"Oh, that's fine. Thank you, Carlos," she said. Carlos bowed and left. "Hello, my name is Rapunzel. What's yours? Isn't it beautiful today? Wait! You have an emergency!" She said, rapid fire. Wordlessly, Jack stepped to the front and showed her Elsa. She gasped. "Elsa? Elsa! What happened?" She said, running over to them.

"Wait... You know Elsa?" Jack asked.

"Well, of course! She's my cousin! I was at her coronation!"

"Can you save her? She was poisoned with fear," Jack said.

"What? Fear? How?"

"It's a long story. Can you save her? If you can't, she may be trapped in an endless nightmare forever! Please, we only have seven hours left!" He said, laying Elsa down on a bench.

"I'll try," Rapunzel said, starting to tear up. "If I can't, my cousin will be scared and alone and practically dead forever... And it will all be my fault! I can't let that happen! I just, I just don't know how!" She broke into full on tears, and they slid down Elsa's face, healing all of her bruises and cuts, but she remained as asleep as ever. "I... I can't do it..." She gasped in disbelief. "I really can't do it."

"It's alright," Jack said, awkwardly patting her back. "It's not your fault. We should probably leave now, though."

"Please, come back if you save her. I want to talk to her," Rapunzel said, looking sadly down at Elsa.

"Okay, we will. Come on guys, let's go," Jack said, picking up Elsa. They waved goodbye, and left.

As they got back in the sleigh, North seemed at a loss. "What do we do now?" He asked.

Jack shook his head, defeated. "We have to go to Arendelle. I promised Elsa I would take care of Anna, and she deserves to know what... What happened..."

They looked at the deflated boy with sympathy, stepping closer to comfort him. "Jack, there's still a chance! We could save her!" Tooth said, but knowing it was a long shot.

He glanced up at her, hopelessness etched clearly across his face. He quietly shook his head, blinking back tears.

"Come on, let's give him some time," North whispered, guiding Tooth to the front of the sleigh were Bunny and Sandy sat. Jack lay Elsa down on the sleigh, then put his head in his hands, trying not to cry. He stayed that way for the rest of the long, silent trip back to Arendelle.

* * *

 **Hi again! Wow! Two chapters in one day! I just have nothing to do. I'll let you know a little secret though. I'm working on two new Jelsa AUs! It will probably be awhile before I post them though. One's a Jelsa high school AU, and the other's a spy AU. Oh, and I found out that I've been spelling Arendelle wrong, it's actually spelled Arendal. I might go back and fix it at some point, but not until after I finish writing this.**


	16. The Lost Queen

When Jack, North, Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, and Elsa arrived, Anna was outside going for a late-afternoon stroll through the castle gardens with Kristoff. "Jack! You're back! You have no idea how worried we've been! Where's Elsa?" She said, talking as if she had buckets of sugar for breakfast. Knowing how much she loved chocolate, she probably had, Jack thought with a wry half-smile. He gestured to where Elsa was lying in the sleigh, gritting his teeth because if he didn't he was pretty sure he would start to cry.

"She's just sleeping, right? Right?" Anna said, a rising note of panic in her voice.

He shook his head, which seemed to be ringing, and walked a little bit away, trying to figure out which way was up and which way was down, as the world seemed to be spinning.

Tooth lead Anna and Kristoff away from the group to explain what had happened because Jack was incapable of reliving it. He knew Tooth had told them when he heard a strangled "no..." And a sob. Jack turned to them and saw, as if through a tunnel, Anna collapsing into Kristoff's chest. He made eye contact with the big man, who then looked away, already mourning for the queen.

Anna looked up at Kristoff sadly. "She can't be gone! No. There has to be a way to save her! Pitch said... Pitch said... He said that there was a cure, right? We have to find it!" She paused, deep in thought. "Kristoff! Your granpabbie might know. Couldn't he?"

Kristoff looked down at her in shock. "He-he probably would!"

Jack looked at where Elsa lay in the sled lovingly, then stood up. "What are we waiting for, then? Let's go!"

They flew up the mountain, while Kristoff explained why his granpabbie might be able to help them. He had learned that people thought he was crazy when he gestured to rocks and called them family when he introduced them to Anna. "Okay. I'm not crazy. When I was younger, I was an orphan. It was just me and my reindeer, Sven, against the world. We were trying to make it as ice dealers, but weren't having any success, when one day, on our way home, we saw a trail of ice and followed it to a small rocky valley. A bunch of boulders were laying scattered around. All the sudden, they rolled down, and I learned they were rock trolls. They took us in, and they're family now. Granpabbie is the wisest and oldest of them, and he is well versed in magic. I think he can help."

"I hope so," Anna said, after being oddly quiet for most of the ride.

"Me too," Jack added.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, Kristoff occasionally squeezing Anna's hand, as if to remind her that he was still there. She would half-smile at him, and then fade back into herself. Jack saw the love shared by the two of them, and felt a pang, missing his own love. Then she started to groan and shift, still asleep, and he rushed to her side. "Heads up. Something's wrong," he muttered, glancing around. It was apparent now that he mentioned it. It was too quiet, and it seemed like they were detached from the rest of the world.

Jack jumped back as a black blur shot past him. "It's Pitch! Get down! Get down!" He shouted to Kristoff and Anna, gesturing for them to crouch. More and more nightmare horses started shooting by.

He quickly passed Elsa down to Kristoff, while Anna furiously stood back up, grabbing a sand scythe Sandy was about to use. He felt it slip out of his hand, and turned to Anna, surprised. It turned into, surprisingly, a banjo. "You expect me to just sit here," she hit a horse, "being the damsel *hit* in *hit*distress?" On distress, she hit the horse so hard, she shattered it, and four other horses behind it! Jack shook his head in disbelief. He guessed an incredibly strong will, lots of courage, and stubbornness ran in the family.

"Well don't just stand there! Fight!" Anna shouted. He grinned and pulled out his staff. Leaping off the sleigh, he swung feet first into a nightmare while his staff cut through another.

The battle slowly progressed, and soon everyone was fighting. Kristoff had carefully put Elsa on the seat and was now fighting awkwardly (but effectively) with one of North's swords.

Nightmares hurtled through the air at impossible speeds. Jack fought with a fury, destroying nightmares left and right. North swung two broadswords in a frenzy, sending piles of sand flying everywhere. Tooth hit nightmare after nightmare with nothing but her bare hands, sending them flying into Sandy's whip, which he was using as a giant fan, chopping them to pieces as soon as they got close. Bunny himself was a blur, demolishing the nightmares completely with one hit from his boomerangs. Anna was a crazy destructive machine, swinging her banjo around wildly. Kristoff stood close to her, ready to cut down any nightmare that came close. In all, they made a good team.

The battle felt like it lasted for hours, though it was probably minutes after it started when the nightmares stopped coming, flying away as quickly as they had come. They quickly landed.

Grabbing Elsa, Jack quickly jumped out of the sleigh. It was nearly sunset by then, and Jack's hands shook as he placed her on a large stone in the center of the clearing. "Granpabbie! Come quick! We have an emergency!" Kristoff shouted, sensing the urgency in Jack's expression.

The ground started to rumble, stones falling off ledges and rolling to form a circle around them. The largest mossy rock tipped backwards to show a wizened old face with two arms and legs. "Kristoff? What is it?" He asked.

"It's the queen. She's in trouble."

"Oh? What's happened?" He asked, concern etched across his face

"Please sir, my arch enemy Pitch Black poisoned her with pure fear. She only has a little bit of time left before she turns to sand," Jack explained, and as he did so, a strand of her white-blond hair turned black.

"Oh! And I take it you two are romantically involved?" Granpabbie said, gesturing at the two of them.

"Yes, sir. I love Elsa."

"Good. That will make things so much easier."

"Um, what things?" Jack asked, confused.

"The only cure is true love's kiss, meaning you," he pointed at Jack, "will kiss her," he pointed at Elsa, "therefore reviving her."

"Quickly, Jack! There's barely anytime left!" Anna shouted.

He glanced down at face, and another strand of hair changed to black, falling in her face. He gently brushed it back, before leaning down and pressing his lips against her's. This kiss was sweet and full of love. He closed his eyes, lost in her scent. As they broke apart, he murmured against her lips, "I love you, Elsa."

They all crowded around hopefully, waiting for her to wake up. When she didn't move, Jack walked away, gritting his teeth. "No..." Anna whimpered, silent tears running down her face. Kristoff put his arm around her, bowing his head and turning away. The others followed suit, grieving for the lost queen.

That's why nobody noticed when Elsa's fingers twitched. Nobody noticed when her eyelids fluttered. But even someone grieving as much as Jack was for Elsa will notice if someone throws their arms around them from behind, and that's exactly what Elsa did to Jack. He spun around and stared at her, shocked, before throwing himself at her, laughing and crying. Soon everyone else joined in, and she was being crushed from each side.

"You saved me," she murmured in Jacks ear.

"Of course," he whispered back, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. "I love you." She smiled softly.

* * *

 **I can't believe how long it's been since I last updated! I'm so sorry! Can you forgive me? As an "I'm sorry" gift, the next chapter is all fluff! It'ssocuteI'mgoingtoexplodeomgomgomg! Okay, fangirling over, I'm good now. I'm going to try to update sort of regularly, at least until this story is finished, but please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Author out!**


End file.
